Toluon
by Karenin-Akbash-07
Summary: How long can it last? As much as you wish it to do. A total submission beyond what one would think it is possible. A life made to obey. A toy that belongs to the person they are sent to, in order to prevent the disgrace among the humans, the Players behind. Catherine sends her children without regret. Toluon destroys them without regret. They die without regret.


Toluon was his name. At least that is how every Minecrafter reffered to him as. Well, every minecrafter who managed to find out his name and remember it sucessfully. These generally didn't stay alive for too long, thought. Toluon needed them away.

_"Hello..."_

This time, it was a tiny Enderman girl, not very tall, which was good. The amount of damage he could inflict was inversally proportional to the size of the creature.

" Hello there, little one...Catherine sent you for me?"  
" _I belong to you now and all I do from now on is because of you, so please, don't mention my obligation_"

He loved Catherine's apprentices because of that. Their love of him and their complete submission were nearly perfect! He told them to cry, they cried. He told them to scream, they screamed. He told them to laugh, they laughed, for Notch's sake! Ignoring the pain and their instintcs, following the doutrine taught to them, they laughed, not in pains face, not because of the pain, not "even with the pain"! They laughed for HIM. For Toluon and Toluon only! They were little toys worth nothing and everything.

" Well, little lady. You better come inside, or else people will see you. And I don't want that"  
" _I am sorry..."_

Toluon smiled as it entered the simple house and locked the iron door. Sometimes children without enough self control would regain conscience of themselves and try to run away from the pain. He didn't want this to happen, nor the little creature would want it to happen too. It would just make everything more difficult and make its death last longer.

"_Where?"_  
" Sit in the bed for now. I need to get a thing..."

A diamond sword. Sharp, terrible. The ultimate pain for any mob of any kind. He put it in a water bucket. It would not only hurt, it would burn it inside.  
He took the sword out. It was ready to be used. Toluon was going to make sure the child would have the most terrible death possible...While it laughed sweetly, forbidden to let out a single scream or sob.

" _I see you are done...I am ready, I am here, stab me if you want to"_

Toluon laughed.

" Why would I stab something so small as you? Dear, this will be way more fun than that!"

The little one laughed as well. Of course, it would never be easy. She would be torn apart, for sure, not just stabbed. She had been taught, thought, that humans were the only ones that could bring happiness, and she believed it with her whole soul. Whatever he did, she would be happy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost done. The first part had taken almost two hours.

Toluon was not a human. He wasn' a mob either. He was something hungry, with no compassion. And he gone too far this time.  
Its little Enderman still smiled, thought, even if almost dead by now. She was a strong one, and didn't hesitate in front of him, even if it seemed impossible.  
She was alive. Alive for the single purpose of making Toluon even happier than he was now.

" Walk. And come here"

The sword had done what it was meant to, tearing everything apart. But only inside. Outise, just the mark of the way in.  
She trembled, trying to stand up. Burnt skin, blood everywhere, less one eyes, less a foot, less this, less that... She looked right a creepy ragdoll.

Finally, she rolled from the bed to the ground. She couldn't walk, thought.

"Its an order."

It was not something real, it was not something a creature that was alive could do. No...it was just a logic trouble.

I need to obey  
He orders me to stand up  
I cannot stand up

Solution: Manage to stand up.

Guided by some kind of inhuman force without explanation, she stood up. Her legs were shaky and she almost fell at each step. She walked, walked slowly, leaving a trail behind, a disgusting, red trail.

He waited, arms opened as if to welcome her. Once she arrived, he hugged her. A cruel hug, made to make everything hurt more. As the perfect child it was, it did not complain, but rather, took the hug as a gest of affection.

" _Y-y-you-u-u a-r-r-re l-loved..._"

It was painful and almost impossible for it to talk, but it still spoke, it still loved him. It was time for the final game. Water pure.

" Too bad you aren't"

Toluon stood up, watching as the child simply fell in the ground. The force had left her, she would no longer stand up. He dragged the little creature to a especially made pool of water, as if it was a corpse to be hidden.

Taking it by its hand, he threw the little enderman in the water,leaving only its head outside. Underwater, she convulsed and tried to escape. But her face did not change the slightest from her calm, loving expression.

" Show me the extension of your suffering..."

In the second he gave the order, the room was filled with screams and cries, long, loud sounds that dragged themselves until it was out of breath and thhey became something gurgle like.  
It eyes moved around, in panic, it tried to flee for real.  
" Enough."

She immediatly calmed down, her mouth still open in the middle of a scream.

It was a horrific sight. A disfigured face, the tongue torn apart, crazed eyes, deformed body and an almost pure black water. The creature was a true apprentice of Catherine.

Toluon put its head underwater to let it die once for all. It was pathetic to watch it try to say goodbye to him, and even more pathetic to see how it idnd't fight against its destiny.

The toy was broken now, there was no reason to keep it any longer.


End file.
